


I'm Holding Out For a Hero

by hnoka



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, its only rated teen because of the word penis lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnoka/pseuds/hnoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and i’m really just trying to study over here so i’m gonna put an end to this by winning the game” AU</p><p>Corrin can't handle the penis game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Holding Out For a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> lmao dont take this fic seriously at all it was just a cute prompt

_The Hoshidan and the Nohrians have always been at ends with eachother, due to a pressing rivalry. The differences of the two  
nations are- _

"Penis." 

Corrin slammed her head on the desk, throwing the book she was reading dramatically to the side. Rhajat raised an eyebrow at her from across the table, glancing up from her book.

"Rhajat. I can't take it anymore. They've been playing the penis game for at least 20 minutes." Corrin groaned, reaching for her book as she sat up again.

"Try 5 minutes." Rhajat corrected, smiling and amused as her girlfriend pouted into her book.

Corrin scrunched her eyebrows. "It's midterm week, Rhajat. This is the library. They're not even raising their voices at all, at this rate it'll take hours for someone to win the g-"

"Penis."

"GODS DAMMIT." Corrin whispered the cuss as she snapped her head in the direction of the noise. 

At a table across the room sat Camilla, Hinoka, Kaden and Laslow. Of course it was Camilla, and Laslow. But Kaden and Hinoka? Corrin was definitely surprised. 

"Rhajat." Corrin turned her head back to face her girlfriend, who was now taking notes from a book on witchcraft. Corrin reached over and grabbed her book. Rhajat sighed but did nothing to protest.

"Penis." Corrin made a pained noise and slammed her fist on the table. 

"Corrin, I love you, but at this point you're being more of a disruption than them." Rhajat stated, but held Corrin's hand when she started to pout.

"No, Rhaj, I have a plan. If they're not going to raise their voices to win the game, I will simply win the game." Corrin announced, squeezing Rhajat's hand for effect. Rhajat seemed unimpressed. She reached for her book and continued her studies. 

Corrin waited. Rhajat may not be willing to support her during these trying times, but that was fine. The world needed heroes, and Corrin was going to be one of them. 

"Penis." 

Corrin smirked. She drew in a large breath, mentally preparing herself for the embarrassment that was about to come. She was ready. She opened her mouth and-

"PENIS!" It roared through the entire library. 

Corrin's mouth was still agape. She hadn't been the one who shouted the penis loud enough to end all the penis games. Corrin shut her mouth and frowned, looking for the culprit. 

The library remained silent despite the game, besides Camilla's table, who were laughing so hard their laughs where coming out in snorts. Across from them, sat the martyr. The hero. Leo.

Leo's face was as red as Hinoka's hair, and his knuckles were white as he held a book hard enough to break it. Takumi was sitting next to him, hand over his mouth, suppressing giggles. 

Corrin saluted him. This day would go down in history as the day Leo saved the world from Camilla's penis game terror.


End file.
